creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Morghai Wormwood
Stare into the void, and it shall stare back. - Wormwood, addressing his brothers in the final moments he was amongst the Yor as a brother. Morghai Wormwood is a major opponent to the Imperium Milennialus, his seething and bitter hatred towards it stemming from a bitter betrayal. History and Youth ---- Morghai was born to a Consulate Family on Calth, a midrim planet in the Virgon Supercluster. He spent much of his youth admiring the legacy of Erue and studied Imperial lore often. Even in his youth he was ferocious and tenacious, on multiple occasions he was ostracized for going too hard in playful fights and at one point nearly snapped another boy's neck. Realizing his potential, Morghai enlisted in the Regional detachment of the Imperial Military, eventually climbing to the rank of Legionnaire VI in the "Tempestus Orionus" squadron. Bonehunters and the Yor After Imperator Torgad's fated contact with the Bonehunters, sects began appearing across the Imperium, Morghai and the Tempestus were called into action on a distant planet known as Ferrius. During the lengthy and brutal engagement, nearly all of the Tempestus were savagely murdered leaving Morghai, a weary and battered soldier standing. When the Imperium enlisted the Yor Protocol, Morghai threw himself at the opportunity to grow stronger and take revenge against such a savage enemy. Undergoing immense psychological and physical training, multiple times Morghai nearly was killed but he fought through, his fury becoming more and more prevalent with each passing day. Realizing his potential, Imperator Kallaus put him on the frontlines with his brothers who had survived the process alongside him. Purging the Bonehunter scourge planet by planet, his fury and that of his brothers grew and became malignance and hate against the enemy. With each battle their skills were further honed and sharpened until one battle, where they tore into the Bonehunters in a way indistinguishable from that of the Hunters themselves. Imperator Torgad witnessing this, stood in the way of the Yor commander who in a blind fury nearly murdered innocence that found themselves in the middle of the bloodbath. The Commander instead began to attack Torgad, though eventually after a vicious battle was unable to overcome the Imperator's skill with a heavy blade and his great armor. Torgad had the Commander executed, and the rest of the Yor bound and arrested. Eventually, the Imperator gave custody of the Yor over to Imperator Kallaus, who against Torgad's order had them bound in "Eternal Armor" which nullified their abilities and reformed them into the Faber Guard for which they have been for decades and have all but forgotten who they once were. Morghai was disgusted that his brothers chose this path of pacification and forgetting who they once were, and tore away from the Imperium. Subsequent attempts to locate him brought no fruit, though known attacks on far reaching Imperial outposts were rumored to have been committed by Wormwood. Corruption ---- Since his secession from the Imperium, Morghai has wandered the darkest depths of the galaxy looking for ways to get back at the Imperium for the murder of his battle brother and the pacification/torture of his closest friends. Throughout his travels he met many who gave him knowledge about the forces of darkness, eventually beginning his crusade to gain as much of this knowledge as possible. Raiding Imperial Archives, kidnapping arcane specialists, rumors of dark spells, wars, have surrounded and permeated the memory of a once great warrior. At the culmination of this, his relentless pursuit lead him to a great being of darkness, who is believed to be the antithesis to creation and light itself. Now, Morghai is a powerful servant of the dark intent on unholy vengeance and bringing the Imperium to its knees.